


Back To Back

by maydayparade8123



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fun, also drunkeness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maydayparade8123/pseuds/maydayparade8123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for this tumblr <a href="http://maydayparade8123.tumblr.com/post/70013029713/can-you-please-do-more-drunk-annabeth-oh-my-god-i-love">prompt</a>: <i>Can you please do more drunk!Annabeth?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Back To Back

**Author's Note:**

> title from back to back by wolf gang holla
> 
> well this is probably inaccurate because i have never been drunk and idk what it feels like at ALL also can you even get drunk off wine who knows tbh
> 
> anyways hope it's not too awful enjoy

;;;

Now that she thinks about it, breaking out the wine was probably a bad idea. Definitely a bad idea. Except, she can’t find it in herself to care because at this present moment, Annabeth is pleasantly tipsy with a Lifetime movie serving as her entertainment.

It’s not that she was disappointed that Percy canceled on her last minute, except for the fact that she is.

Annabeth’s been working nonstop for the past few weeks, the holiday season bringing customers in by the hundreds to get their shopping done first. Every minute she’s home, Percy’s getting ready to leave. Their schedules are clashing, Annabeth misses him, and she hasn’t kissed her boyfriend of three years in over 48 hours. She feels deprived, somewhat, especially as the couple onscreen share their kiss—-lips trembling and hands fumbling and eyes fluttering closed. Annabeth hates her life.

She’s trying to shake a few more drops out of the empty bottle in her hand when she hears the door shaking as someone tries to get in. She’s been begging Percy to get a new key for months, but he has this stupid sentiment about how it’s the first copy of the key to their first home, and he refuses to use anything else.

Once she hears the door open, she sets the bottle on the floor dejectedly and puts a pillow over her face. The wine’s left a weird taste in her mouth, and she really wants chocolate.

"Annabeth?"

"What?" she mutters into the pillow, though there’s no way he’ll be able to hear her. She feels a hiccup rise in her throat, but she swallows it back. Maybe if she stays quiet enough, he’ll just go away.

"Annabeth," he sing-songs, definitely closer to her. She whines into the pillow, half because her eyes are starting to sting and half because she’s embarrassed. "Why are you hiding under a pillow—-is that empty?"

"Yes," she answers, muffled.

"Did you drink it?"

"No," she lies, but a loud hiccup deceives her. "Dammit."

"Why’d you drink?" Percy asks, cautiously. Annabeth rolls her eyes. He’s always so cautious, like she’s going to break every time he says a word. She kind of wishes he’d yell at her, or something. Soothe her conscience.

"I wanted to."

"That’s not an answer."

"Why are you back so early?" she questions instead, still holding a pillow over her face. It’s getting harder to breathe, so she’ll have to sacrifice her pride momentarily. She’s pretty sure she’s crying a little.

Percy’s quiet for a second. “It didn’t take as long as I’d thought.”

"What didn’t?"

"The thing I was doing," Percy deflects, and she feels him sit next to her. She takes the oppurtunity to lift her pillow up and smack him square in the face with it. She follows with a hiccup, then falls back flat on the couch, rubbing her eyes. "What was that for?”

"I miss you," she whines, covering her eyes. "And you left me!”

She can almost feel his frown. It she waves a hand vaguely in front of her in an attempt to make it go away, but when she opens her eyes he still looks upset. “I didn’t leave you. I was buying you something!”

"I hope it was chocolate," she mumbles, crossing her arms. "Otherwise, I’m not going to forgive you. I have work again at seven."

“ _In the morning_?” Percy says incredulously. “Do they understand that you’re only getting four hours of sleep?”

"Even less that that," Annabeth says, and she thinks she might be slurring a little. Whatever. "I can’t sleep when you’re not there, which is never-ever."

Percy is silent. Annabeth glares at his shoes. “I did buy you chocolate.”

Suddenly, the world is a little brighter. Annabeth smiles. “Hey, I love you!” Percy’s face turns red, and Annabeth can’t help herself as she leans forward and pinches his cheeks. “Ugh,” she groans, shoving him away. “You’re cute.”

"Thank you," he says primly, smiling at her. Annabeth yawns, because apparently wine makes her even sleepier than she usually is, so she lies back down. "I promise I didn’t leave you."

"Yeah, whatever, I don’t even care anymore. Can we sleep? You’re so warm. Why are you so warm?"

Percy stares at her for a moment before he nods and moves to stand up. “Yeah, let me just—-“

"No!" Annabeth shouts, tugging at his sleeve. "You already left me earlier, don’t do it twice." And now her eyes are stinging again, and Annabeth’s almost sure she’s not half as drunk as she feels. It’s probably a combination of sleep and Percy deprivation, as well as the wine.

Percy lets out a long sigh, shifting uncomfortably. “I just need to change my clothes. I’ll be back in two minutes, I promise.” He turns to her and rubs her arm, but stops abruptly. “Oh, no, no no no no no  _no_ , don’t do that—-“

"Shut up," Annabeth grumbles irritatedly, wiping the stupid tears off her face. "It’s just the wine. I’m not even sad." Except the tears don’t really stop, and Percy’s eyes are almost comically wide. "I just want to sleep," she says, her voice breaking.

Percy groans under his breath, pulling at his hair for a second, but he goes easily when she yanks at his sleeve to make him lie down. They spend a few minutes shifting around until Percy is flat on his back and Annabeth is sprawled across him.

"Stop being all tense-y," she complains, pushing at his chest like it’s a pillow that needs fluffing.

"Sorry," Percy whispers, shuffling beneath her.

Annabeth lies down again, rubbing her face against her boyfriend’s chest. He’s wearing one of his best shirts, which makes her frown. She pets his chest idly. “Where did you go tonight?”

"A store," he answers vaguely.

"Why are you so dressed up?"

Percy shifts again. “I had plans.”

"With  _who_?” Annabeth moves to sit up, but he keeps her down.

"With  _you_ ,” he tells her, sighing exasperatedly. “You get so jealous when you’re drunk, I swear.”

"No, I don’t."

"And stubborn."

"Shut up."

“ _And_  mean.”

"I," Annabeth declares, pinching Percy’s chest, "would like to sleep. If you could stop talking."

She moves the slightest bit, and finally feels comfortable. She sighs contently. Then, Percy—-she’s breaking up with him as soon as she’s sober she swears—-shifts, and his leg is pressed up against hers, and… oh.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Annabeth says, giggling. “Do you have a bo—-?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Percy curses, and she can’t stop laughing. “No, Annabeth, that’s not what—-“

"Go take care of yourself," she says, nearly snorting.

"It’s not—-" He cuts himself off with a sigh, but he stands up. Annabeth goes sends a pointed look at his problem, but then she sees that it’s not so much a problem as it is a box in his pocket.

"Oh, it’s a box," Annabeth states.

“Right,” Percy says, his face almost as red as the wine Annabeth finished off earlier. “Well, I’m going to go change now.”

He’s halfway out of the room when Annabeth asks, “What’s in it?”

Percy stops, takes a step forward and then pauses once more. “A surprise,” he says, determinedly walking on.

"I love surprises!" Annabeth calls. "Show me!"

Percy disappears into their bedroom, though, and Annabeth is still in that pleased, buzzed state that leaves her relaxed and pliant. She lies back down on the couch and closes her eyes.

When Percy gets back—-black velvet box hidden safely beneath every article of clothing in his bottom drawer—-Annabeth is asleep.

He bites the inside of his cheek and scoops her up, bridal style, tiptoeing precariously around the wine bottle on the floor. Annabeth nuzzles into his chest and Percy’s heart is practically oozing fondness.

He tucks her into bed and kisses her forehead and her lips before he climbs in next to her.

_Okay_ , Percy thinks.  _So, marriage proposal Plan A didn’t work._

He only smiles, though, as he watches her chest rise and fall slowly. He’s so experienced in the ways of Annabeth that he has three other back up plans that involve a very well-thought out speech and a lot of kissing.

(In the end, it’s more of a he-dropped-the-ring-and-blushed-bright-red-but-Annabeth-was-smiling-so-that’s-all-that-matters kind of scenario, but he’ll take it.)

;;;

THE END


End file.
